


A Castlionian Christmas

by Ketakoshka



Series: Original Work Crossovers [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Crack, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketakoshka/pseuds/Ketakoshka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did you ever wonder what Castlionian's do at Christmastime?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Castlionian Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely hate regular Christmases. When I was little, I'd ask my mom if we could get pumpkins and fake ghouls. My favorite Christmas song is Making Christmas from the Nightmare Before Christmas. So enjoy, thank you.

Christmas Eve

Ichimaru's POV

"Where's Keta?" my brother asks me.

"I don't know. She's probably shopping with Ulquiorra. You know how they like Christmas. I just hope Zarra doesn't turn out like her."

"True, very true, Maru."

A roaring from a car engine alerts us to the arrival of our mate and friend. They must have taken the Corvette. "We're home!" Keta shouts and barges in, nearly twenty bags in her hand. Thank god she's rich. Nobody and I repeat, nobody should have enough money to support the duo's shopping. The girl stops in front of us; a large grin plastered to her face. "Did you guys miss me?"

"As if," Ichigo says, giggling. Yes, you read right, giggling. My brother doesn't laugh he giggles. I laugh. He giggles. And Keta snorts. We're quite a trio.

"Did you get all your shopping done?"

That's when Ulquiorra walks in. "Yes, unfortunately."

"Unfortunately?"

"Yes. I like shopping." Keta nudges him. "Yes I know just like a girl, Keta. Shut up."

I shake my head, and the bat and dragon hollows start to decorate.

* * *

 

Anyu's POV

A rustling from downstairs has me jerking upright. I climb out of bed, careful not to wake Renji. I creep down the steps cringing at the soft creaking sounds beneath my feet. I peek through the stairwell, eyes widening. My shriek has my friends running down the steps.

"What's wrong, Anyu?" Renji asks. I point to the decorations, mouth agape.

Ulquiorra and Keta who are playing some card game, I'm guessing BS as it's the nephilim's favorite, and shooting whiskey, mewl out a "Wonderful morning, everyone."

The twins, who just came down, smile at the creepy things adorning the tree and the rest of the room. "Aw..." the albino says, "you decorated just like you used to in Labuta."

"Right, it's so pretty." The rest of the population minus Ulquiorra and Keta stare at Ichigo.

I honestly don't know why he'd say that. The tree is covered in **blood** and silver and blue streamers. A skull, **human** by look, tops it all. **Bloody** garland and black candles set all over the room. But the least disturbing is the mountains of presents under the thirteen foot tree.

The two decorators lean into one another as if tired, but if I know Ulquiorra well enough, he'll stay awake with Keta. "It's only four twenty. Go back to sleep, guys. We'll join soon enough."

We nod and I race back up to my room to get away from the creepy Christmas things.

* * *

 

Grimmjow's POV

"Why won't mommy wake up, Grimmy?"

I look down at my future mate. She's been waiting patiently for three hours. I tried to explain to her that her mother won't wake up till noon. She has an aversion to waking up at a normal person's time. Hell, she doesn't even get up at and ordinary time on a normal day. "You just need to wait."

She huffs and flops down onto our bed. I don't know why she's so adamant in having Keta up right now. Her fathers aren't even up yet. "Then can we do something else to occupy our time?" She gives me a suggestive wink.

"Zarra!" She giggles just like Ichigo.

The little brown haired girl lays her head against my side, a hand resting on my leg. If it inches any farther, I will be up and across the room faster than you can say "Mew." The youngest Kurosaki intertwines her fingers in my shirt. She loves me. I think.

"Zarra! I'm home!" a husky voice calls.

Her eyes grow bright. "Garra!" She jumps off the bed and races down the steps. I follow more slowly, watching as the girl nearly chokes her brother with happiness. It's been a long time since we've all seen my godson.

"Hey, kid."

He smiles. "Hey, Grimm-kitty." The boy drops onto the floor, hands propping up his head. I sigh. Normally I'd yell at the kid to stop calling me that irritating name, but I haven't got the heart to do it anymore. Besides Keta still calls me that or Puddy-tat. I'd prefer Grimm-kitty to Puddy-tat any day.

* * *

 

Keta's POV

I wake to a gentle purring in both of my ears on what I'm sure will be the greatest Christmas ever. I reach out and scratch at the twins ears. "Good morning, Keta," the albino says and rubs his head against my palm. "We all need to get up, right twin?"

The shinigami growls and snuggles closer to me. "Sure, although I wouldn't mind sleeping more." Ichimaru laughs. Ichigo scowls at him. "I wasn't kidding."

"Neither was I. Zarra's been in our room three times, trying to get you both up."

"Really," I mewl, "I never knew. I like sleeping sometimes." I yawn and jump upwards, causing the twins to fall on one another. I smirk at them. "Catch me if you can."

I run down the staircase, the boys hot on my tail, literally. Last night I shifted into my cat demon form. You'd be surprised at all you can do with a tail. But I can't tell you what, it needs to stay less then M-rated!

Just as I get to the living room, the twins burst inside, fury clear on their faces. I give off my best innocent look, then. The anger dissipates and twin smiles light up their faces. I turn around and walk over to my son. Only the subtle tilt of his head shows that he knows I'm in front of him. "It's good to see you, Garra."

He raises his head, pale blue eyes shining bright against his washed out complexion. "Hey, mom. I missed you too." He places his hands behind his head and lifts up. Now on his feet, the boy grins at his fathers. I smirk and lift the teen up into the air and onto my shoulders. "MOM!"

"Yes?" I pull him closer to me. His eyes fall closed. He never could keep his guard up around me. I was that way too, just not with my parents. I was only like that around my cousin. Muramasa didn't mind though. You know sometimes I wonder how things would have went if my mom never left me. Would I be happy with him? Would I be a good queen?

I shake my head to pull me from my reverie. I cannot keep thinking about how things could have been. I'm happy here. Even Renji's ability to agitate me could never make me leave.

I set down my son and pad into the kitchen. "Thinking about me, Keta?"

"Yipe!" I fall back onto my butt, blinking up at my real zanpactou. Anger wins out over my surprise.

"Muramasa!" My shoe flies off at his head. His eyes widen, and he falls to the floor to avoid being hit. I find it funny. He deserves it. But I still love him.

An hour and six fights later everyone is seated around the tree. The presents have all been opened, not as if I payed any amount of attention. I'm too preoccupied with my boys and watching the others open their gifts. I didn't ask for anything like usual but still I'm gifted too much.

When everyone's finished, Ichigo gives his brother a wiry grin and pulls out a box. He tosses it to Maru and they get down on one knee. My eyes open wide. "Princess Ketakoshka Kathleen Castlionia would you do us the honor of marrying us."

My right eye trembles. "Yes!" I knew today would be good. No, scratch that the best Christmas ever.

Now if only I can keep them from figuring out where the blood for the decorations came from. "Keta! Why is there a dead body in my room?" Anyu screams.

Oops. Too late.


End file.
